Generator Rex: Another Typical Valentine's Day
by YellowAngela
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Don't know how long I can keep up this tradition but here's the annual Valentine's Day story. CIREX mostly with hints of HOLIX.


**I'm a sucker for Valentine's Day Fics but this year I had almost no time. I'm writing this in between cleaning and laundry. I've had this idea since I first started writing for GR. But I had to go deeper into my story lines before I could write this. Also I love Rombauer and Lansky, two under-rated characters. BTW this takes place way after Season 6… even after Six and Rebecca's wedding (which I have yet to write… I'm working on it.) Enjoy!**

 **I don't own nada.**

"So what are you doing with Beverly on Valentine's Day? Rex asked his brother.

"Valentine's Day?" Caesar looked up in surprise.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Rex looked shock.

Caesar didn't answer. He was busy flipping through his phone. "Okay done." Caesar went back to work.

"What did you do?" Rex looked at him puzzled.

"I just made reservations for her favorite restaurant online and ordered a dozen roses from the flower shop." Caesar replied without looking up.

"That's it?" Rex asked in awe.

"That's it."

"So… um… what should I do with Circe?" Rex tried not to sound desperate.

"Take her to dinner." Caesar said.

"Well, I can't." Rex said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I kinda sorta spent all my money this month. I only have 5 bucks left… But maybe you could lend your favorite brother some dinero?" Rex looked hopeful.

"Oh, no. I already lent you last month which you still haven't paid back." Caesar shook his head while wiring something.

"Come on. You know I'm good for it."

"You should be, but I notice that you have been spending more than Agent Six has allotted you." Caesar pursed his lips.

"What? You've been talking to Six?" Rex tried to sound offended.

"Actually, I have. We both agree that you have not been responsible with the money entrusted to you. So until you show some more responsibility you are not getting any extra from us." Caesar looked at his brother seriously.

"So what am I suppose to do with Circe?" Rex pouted.

Caesar shrugged. "Not my problem, mijo."

Rex let out a puff of air and left in a huff.

Caesar smiled a little. Rex was such a drama queen.

0o0

"Come on Noah, I just need a few twenties. Tens? Fives? Oh come on! You're supposed to be my best friend. You know I'm good for it." Rex listened to the other end. The frown on his face showed that he was not happy with the answer. "Well, can we tag along with you and Claire? Hello?… Hello?" He glared at the phone.

"Can you believe he hung up on me?" He turned to Bobo indignantly.

"Tsk, tsk, " Bobo clucked his tongue from his hammock. "That's why you should stick with loyal non-human friends."

"Hey, um, Bobo…," Rex began.

"Sorry chief, don't got any moola right now. Calan cleaned me out last night at Poker." Bobo said as he pushed his fez over this face.

"What? But you're the best player around." Rex protested.

"Because I cheat. And you know how hard it is to cheat with Calan?" Bobo complained. "One of these days, I'm going to figure out how he knows."

Rex sighed. He was out of friends… Well, except for one who wasn't really a friend… heck, he was barely an acquaintance…

0o0

"Hey White," Rex smiled at a scowling White Knight. "How's it hanging?"

"What do you want Rex?" White growled from the screen.

"I was wondering…." Rex paused. He wasn't sure how to ask the old man for money.

"Hurry it up Rex, I'm trying to get a team together to go investigate alleged EVO activity in Niagara Falls." Knight said looking at the papers in his hands.

 _Wait. Hold up did he say Niagara Falls._

"Did you say Niagara Falls?" Rex asked.

"Are you deaf?" White was especially grumpy. "Yes, I said Niagara Falls. It's probably a stupid wild goose chase since you've cured most EVOs. But the government asked that Providence look into it anyway after several jittery tourists said they saw something like a Loch Ness monster in the falls."

"Isn't the Loch Ness in Scotland?" Rex tried to remember Holiday's lessons.

"Did I say Loch Ness? I said like a Loch Ness monster. So if you're done being annoying, I have to go do real work."

"Okay, you talked me into it." Rex interjected before White could hang up.

"What?" White looked at him oddly.

"I'll do it. I'll go down and investigate the Canadian Loch Ness monster." Rex said. "No need to thank me. All in a days work for a hero."

White looked at Rex like he'd grown another head. "What's wrong with this picture?" He mumbled.

"I just want to bring Circe along to help and…"

"This is not a vacation, Rex. This is still a serious international mission…"

"I _am_ serious. Don't worry Knight. I got this. I'll be back before you know it with everyone happy." Rex smiled at the frowning man as he backed out of the room with his thumbs up.

When the door closed, White groaned. "I hate teens."

0o0

"Where are we going?" Circe asked looking out the window of the jump jet.

"It's a surprise." Rex said from the front.

"How are you flying this plane? I thought you never learned." Circe said suspiciously.

"You know me. I'm full of surprises." Rex said.

"Bobo, preprogrammed it, didn't he?" Circe asked.

"What? Him? Pfft, no… It was Doc." Rex admitted.

"Uh-huh." Circe smirked.

"Quit smirking." Rex grumbled from the front.

Circe's smile grew wider. Soon her eyes caught a sight that she was only familiar with because of post cards.

"Is that…?" She gasped.

"Yup. I'm taking you to Niagara Falls. Happy Valentine's Day!" Rex said triumphantly.

"Oh Rex. This is so… romantic…" Circe was at a lost for words.

"That's me, Mr. Romantic."

"I take back all the stuff I said about you being lame." Circe said under her breath.

"What?" Rex asked startled.

"Nothing." Circe said quickly. "Hey, is that the tour boat?" She asked trying to distract Rex.

It worked. "Where?" Rex looked out his window. "Hey yeah! Maid of the Mist."

"How did you know the name?" Circe asked.

"Oh I've been reading the brochures. I have our day all planned." He said happily.

"Great. I can't wait. I've always wanted to see Niagara Falls." Circe said dreamily.

"Yeah, do you have a great boyfriend or what?" Rex asked smugly.

"I do have a great boyfriend." Circe put a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze.

Rex beamed.

Rex landed in the middle of the park. The local authorities, however, were not thrilled. But when Rex showed that he was from Providence and quietly told them he was here to check out the EVO problem, they relented.

"Everything alright?" Circe asked as he walked back to her from speaking with the officers. She was leaning against the railing overlooking the horseshoe shaped falls.

"Yup. I'm a master communicator." Rex said standing close to her.

Circe rolled her eyes, but she still leaned into him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Rex!" Rex winced. He recognized that voice. Circe turned around.

It was Rombauer and Lansky.

"Hey, buddy. They told us you'd be here." Rombauer said jauntily.

Circe frowned. "Who told you?" She asked suspiciously.

Rex pantomimed a cutting motion across his throat while shaking his head.

Lansky stared at him. "What's the matter Rex? Something wrong with your neck?"

Circe turned her glare at him. Rex immediately stopped and cracked a wide grin. "Haha, Lansky's always a kidder. Come on fellas, Let me walk you to your… vehicle."

"Nah, we were dropped off. They're coming to pick us up after we finish helping you with the job." Rombauer was oblivious to Rex's attempts to shut him up.

"What job?" Circe's eyes narrowed.

"No job. It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding. Haha. Come on guys let's go." Rex didn't let the pair say anything more. He just grabbed their arms and dragged them away.

When they were out of earshot, he dropped their arms and glared at them. "What are you two doing here?" He hissed.

"Oww, you need to be more gentle. I bruise easily." Lansky complained rubbing his arm.

"Look, guys. My girl doesn't know I'm here on a job. She thinks we're here for Valentine's Day. Can you do me a solid and _don't blow my cover!_ " Rex said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hey, don't sweat it. We've all been there before." Rombauer nodded sagely. "Right Lansky?"

"No, not really." Lansky said confused.

"I mean trying to impress a girl, you numbnut." Rombauer snapped.

"Oh, yeah. I once tried to shove half a dozen donuts in my mouth. It didn't end well." Lansky said dolefully.

"Don't worry, Rex. We'll check out to see if this is a real EVO, which it probably isn't and you can go back to your date." Rombauer said ignoring Lansky.

"Great, thanks guys…" Rex stopped. "Uh, why are you here?"

"Oh, Valentina sent us to make sure that you Providence types respect the EVO bill of rights."

"There's an EVO bill of rights?" Rex wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, Green Fist just wrote it and it was approved by the UN. Didn't you hear about it on the news?" Lansky asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Okay, well, thanks again. See you guys around." Rex ran back to Circe.

"We got this in the bag, easy." Rombauer said confidently. Then he turned to Lansky. "You do have the bag don't you?"

"I thought you had it." Lansky replied scratching his head.

0o0

Rex and Circe walked to the ticket booth to buy tickets for the boat tour of the falls.

"This is so touristy." Circe observed.

"I know, isn't it great. Hey, smile for the souvenir photo." Rex grabbed her shoulder and gave his widest smile. Circe looked startled as a flash blinded her.

"Ugh, I always look like a deer trapped in head lights… or like I'm posing for a mug shot." Circe complained when she saw the picture.

"Don't worry. We can photoshop it." Rex said pulling her along the corridor to the boats. Circe had to smile at Rex's enthusiasm. And she had to admit this was fun. They were handed ponchos as they walked onto the boat.

"I hate ponchos. I look terrible in them." Rex glared at the offending plastic.

"Well, you don't have to wear it if you want to get soaking wet." Circe pointed out as she donned hers.

Rex grumbled but put it on. Soon they were off. At first everything started off normally. They sailed down to the base of the falls all the while pointing out the sights. Rex happened to glance to the opposite side of the boat. His eyes widened. He glanced at Circe but she was busy looking with the rest of the tourists. Rex slowly backed away before running to the edge of the ship. Rombauer and Lansky were wrestling with something long and wiry.

"Guys! What are you doing?" He shouted at them.

"Oh hey Rex, " Rombauer let go of the tail to wave at him leaving Lansky hanging for dear life on the head. "Funny thing, it turned out there was an EVO, right Lansky?"

"Woooaaaahhhh!" Lansky yelled.

"But we got this, don't we Lansky?" Rombauer looked at his partner.

"We do?" Lansky asked as the serpent plunged into the waters with him hanging on.

"Go back to your date." Rombauer called to Rex. Then he screamed down into the water. "Lansky! Bring it back up! You know I can't swim… well."

Rex face palmed. He made sure that Circe wasn't looking as he dived into the water. He formed his Boogie Pack. Using the propulsion of the turbines, he glided toward Lansky and the EVO.

Grabbing the serpent's tail he yanked it up towards the surface. When they got to the top, Lansky let go of the head and fell on top of Rombauer. Rex swung the EVO in circles before dropping it violently back into the water. The subsequent splash rocked the small raft Rombauer and Lansky were on. The Maid of the Mist was also affected. People started to notice the fight going on. Rex quickly dove under the water to avoid being seen by Circe. He swum underneath the tour boat coming up on the other side while everyone was staring at Rombauer and Lansky. Rex quietly went back to stand next to Circe.

"Did you see that?" She asked Rex.

"See what?" Rex asked innocently. Circe looked at him, then did a double take.

"What happened to your poncho?" She frowned.

"It was clashing with my jacket." He said shrugging.

"And you're soaking wet." She added.

"Everything's wet in the mist." Rex pointed out.

"Yeah, but not dripping wet." She countered.

"I attract water… and pretty girls." He grinned. The bad pick up line worked. Circe pushed him playfully and went back to watching Rombauer and Lansky trying to untangle themselves from each other.

Rex could hear the people whispering things like, " _Did you see that EVO? Were there two of them? Where's Providence? Who are those two?"_

Rex gulped. He knew he had to report this to White Knight.

0o0

"What do you mean I can't cure it?" Rex asked in a low voice. Circe had gone to the bathroom and Rex took the opportunity to inform White Knight. He sat in the jump jet looking at a decidedly cranky man on the communication screen.

"It's a new stupid policy Green Fist has." White growled. "EVO bill of rights crap. Animal EVOs are considered endangered and can not be altered."

"Quewha?" Rex looked at him incredulously.

"I know. Just capture and crate it to transport to Nanite Island."

"Well, doesn't that mean that Rombauer and Lansky should take care of this?" Rex asked hopefully.

"You trust those two to take care of a real level 3 EVO? Do you want their blood on your hands?" White glowered at Rex.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Rex grumbled.

"When Six gets back from his current assignment, I'll send him to help but until then… try to be discreet." White cut off transmission.

Rex looked up to see Rombauer and Lansky dragging their deflated raft back onto shore.

"Rombauer, Lansky, I gotta talk to you." Rex hopped out of the plane.

"Yo, Rex buddy. Thanks for the assist but Lansky and I had everything under control." Rombauer stated.

"We did?" Lansky asked confused.

"Yeah, we had it right where we wanted." Rombauer nodded.

"Yeah, that's great. Listen, do you have anything that can hold that overgrown water snake?" Rex asked eyeing the bathrooms.

"Sure we have an energy net. But we need it to hold still." Rombauer said pulling a long rod out of his backpack.

"Good. I will go in and knock it around a few times. Then when it's tired you nab it." Rex said.

"What about your date?" Lansky asked.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to keep her busy." Rex said sneakily. "Oh there she is. I'll meet you guys down on the shore." Rex ran to meet Circe.

"Hey, honey, we're going to go see that movie about the Falls." Rex said brightly.

"Honey?" Circe wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, yeah… just trying out some uh terms of endearment." Rex laughed nervously.

"O-kay." Circe said uncertainly. "But a movie?"

"It's in IMAX." Rex said leading her toward the theater.

Rex bought some tickets and ushered her into the viewing room. "I'm going to get us some popcorn." Rex got up and left as soon as they sat down.

"Wait,Rex! They don't sell popcorn… here." But Rex was gone. Circe sat back in her seat with a huff.

Rex ran out of the theater and to the rendezvous point. "Okay, I have thirty minutes before I have to get back." Rex dove into the water. A few minutes later he resurfaced. "It's twenty feet that way."

Rombauer and Lansky rowed the dinghy they got somewhere to the place Rex had indicated.

Rex had already went down to the depths. A few minutes later the water started foaming. Rex and the EVO shot out of the water. They leapt over the dinghy, splashing water over Rombauer and Lansky.

Rex formed his Smack Hands and tried to smash its head. The serpent bucked and Rex fell off into the water. Rex formed his Boogie Pack and went after the EVO.

"Ugh, I'm getting seasick." Lansky complained as the small boat rocked back and forth.

"Hang tight. I think I see them." Rombauer shielded his eyes.

Rex battled the EVO serpent. They bobbed up and down through the water. Sometimes Rex would get a hit in. Sometimes the serpent would manage to slap him down with its tail. Finally Rex had it in a headlock.

"Okay, guys. Trap it!" Rex shouted at Rombauer and Lansky.

Lansky shot the net. Unfortunately, the net wrapped around Rex.

"Oops." Lansky said ruefully.

"Guys!" Rex exclaimed.

The EVO batted him toward the boat. Rex smashed into the boat breaking it into pieces. Rombauer and Lansky fell into the water. Grabbing on some debris to keep them afloat, they floated helplessly in the water.

The EVO swam toward them full force with its jaws open. Rombauer and Lansky grabbed each other with Rex in between. Before it reached them, it suddenly stopped. The EVO swam away from them. Rex formed his BFS and cut away the net. He formed his Boogie Pack and flew Rombauer and Lansky to shore.

"Need some help?" Six met them on the shoreline.

"About time you showed up." Rex said wryly.

"I don't know why you didn't ask Circe." Six nodded over to a figure in the distant. The EVO floated up to her serenely.

Rex face palmed again. She was going to kill him.

0o0

"So, forget to tell me something?" Circe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, haha, about that." Rex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Where did this EVO come from?" Dr. Holiday scanned the EVO who now was as docile as a lamb.

Six shrugged. "Who knows? It might have accidently gotten away from Nanite Island."

"Well, Providence, our ride is here. We'll take it from here." Rombauer said confidently as he approached the EVO with his hand out. The EVO growled at him. Rombauer immediately took his hand back. "Uh, maybe you can give us a hand Circe?" He said nervously.

Circe smirked as she started her siren song leading the EVO into the crate that had arrived to take the EVO to Nanite Island.

Six, Rex, Holiday, and Circe watched as the chopper flew the crate with the EVO and Rombauer and Lansky away.

Six looked at Holiday, "Since we're here, I made reservations at the restaurant with the view of the Falls for dinner."

Holiday gasped. "But tonight's Valentines' Day. How did you…"

"I have my ways." Six smirked. He offered his arm and Holiday took it, looking lovingly at him. They walked off as the sun began to set.

Rex cleared his throat. "I don't suppose I can offer you a hot dog, soda, and a bench view of the Falls."

Circe laughed. "I wouldn't want to spend my Valentine's Day with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe Ryan Gosling." Circe joked.

"Hey!" Rex feigned offense.

They both laughed. Rex offered his arm and Circe took it. They walked toward the hot dog cart.


End file.
